Sigil Knight
Description Sigil knight is an orderly class that utilizes "charging" one's sword with different elemental abilities to inflict status effects and debuffs on the target. How to Obtain # Max out the Warrior Base Class. # Achieve about 30 Orderly (5 Tespians + 4 to 5 Quests) Equivalent to 5 rots. # Get the required amount of experience. (12 ZScrooms with a bronze sword, around 3-5 ZScrooms per skill) # Go to Central Sanctuary located in Royal Woods, near the entrance of Sleeping Forest. # Talk to Knight Captain Frey, each skill costs 65 Silver (195 Silver for all skills). Abilities Active 'Flame Charge - '''Light enemies on fire upon hit, scares away shriekers, emits light. '''Ice Charge - '''Slow enemy upon contact, can stack to easily lower walkspeed to that of a broken leg. '''Thunder Charge - '''Stuns 2x more and does more damage, about 3 more damage per hit. Strengths * Copies the effects of the Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond enchantments, and make it so they activate on all hits. * Thunder Charge easily keeps players within combos, and deals slightly more damage than a normal strike. * Flame Charge is effective for keeping vampires at bay, as it deals significantly extra damage to them. * Ice charge can easily slow enemies to a crawl, making it hard to avoid and defend against your attacks. * The sword being charged can still be enchanted to use the effects of the enchantment as well as charges. Enchants such as opal and emerald are best used, as Sigil Knights cannot copy their effects. * Action Surge can be easily used to stack the effects of ice charge, minimizing their speed swiftly. Weaknesses * It takes about 2 seconds for the charge to be applied to the sword. If pressure is applied, players will find it difficult to charge their weapon without taking significant damage. (Acquiring the ultra class nullifies this.) * Sigil Knights have no extra skills to be used. The effect of the class is only to put charges onto the weapon and nothing more. (Acquiring Lord's Stance training may alleviate this.) * Charges only last for a certain amount of time (approximately 15-30 seconds.), and are cancelled immediately if the sword is unequipped/disarmed at any time. Note(s) * The effects of Ice Charges may cause a bug to occur. The target who has been inflicted with slowness may be able to dash excessively farther than usual. This effect does not occur all the time, and is amplified with every stack of slowness. * Sigil Knights do not require a Howler Fang to talk to NPCs in Castle Sanctuary. (Obtaining Sigil Helm) * If you're familiar with what Ruby, Sapphire and Diamond enchants do, Flame, Ice and Thunder charge do the same except have a 100% damage to proc and have increased damage. * ''"Not yet, Train yourself some more" is what the trainer says when you lack weapon exp. * ''"You are not yet ready to join our order" '' is what the trainer says when you lack Orderly. Category:Classes